


Halloween Leftovers

by Sacred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Multi, Trick or Treat Yourself 2016, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: After a few years of peace, an obese Fareeha imagines a much larger future for herself and her lovers.





	

There were leftovers. Of course there were leftovers, Fareeha Amari thought to herself seated on the living room couch. There were always leftovers these days and All Hallow’s Eve was no exception. Peace had brought prosperity and nowadays the biggest threat her Raptora armor encountered were dust motes. She took stock of the approaching treats in the orange bowl. Various amounts of candy, from chocolate to sweet mints, home-baked cookies, delicious, the former soldier knew from experience, and those cupcakes with little bat sprinkles on them. 

But she couldn’t refuse them, not when Lena looked at her like that with her big brown eyes, nor when Angela took a finger and dipped it in the chocolate frosting, sucking the gloop off her digit with ease. She felt her insides churn with renewed hunger and, lower down, felt the warm heat of arousal. Still, she knew the game well, and made a show of placing her palm on her middle belly roll, rubbing slowly. 

“Beloveds, I couldn’t possibly eat another bite. I had a large dinner and sweets don’t sit well with me.” Her breath caught at the gleam in Lena’s eyes, the formerly time-lost woman ravishing as she moved in close. Slim fingers entwined with chubby ones, pulling Fareeha’s palm away from her gut. 

“Now love, we know you have room.” Her free hand came down, fingers walking along the vast expanse. A few steps here, a soft poke, a harder push, all the way to the knuckle, all the while Lena continued to talk. “You promised us you were going to enjoy the most of this peace, embrace the beautiful curves you’ve got growin’.” Fareeha gasped as she felt Angela start to massage her shoulders from behind, her healing hands working up a massage. “Now say ahh, Fareeha,” Lena finished, tone as serious as the rocket user had ever heard.

“Ahhh!” A cupcake was first, Fareeha savoring the taste before a cookie swiftly followed, and by the time the chocolate and sour stuff joined in, it was all she could do but chew as fast as possible. Lena grabbed more, Angela stopped the massage to join in, but Fareeha ignored all of it and focused on eating. As she was chewing, she thought about her mother. Ana had been overjoyed and proud to see the pounds piling on, exclaiming that there was nothing better than to settle down and enjoy the peace she had been fighting for. The moment three years ago had sealed Fareeha’s new course and the real hesitation she had shown when Angela and Lena first introduced food into their bedroom activities vanished. Her loves continued to feed her, Fareeha ably masticating, the pleasant sensation of fullness finally hitting her as the last of the food began its journey into her body. 

“Gratitude my darlings, as always.” Fareeha didn’t care that she was coated in crumbs, bits of candy, and wrappers at this particular moment, there was just Lena, Angela, and the gentle caresses they bestowed on her obese form. Fareeha closed her eyes and basked in their affection, finally mustering up the energy to wrap her arms around the two of them, bringing them even closer. 

“You’ve grown so wonderfully, liebling,” Angela murmured into a bit of cheek fat. “Whether in stones, pounds, or kilograms.”

“I’ll say!” Lena exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against Angela’s lower-right back-fat. “Bigger than a roc!” Fareeha giggled at Lena’s bird comparison and kissed her full on the lips. Savoring her favorite taste of the night, Fareeha broke apart after a good minute and kissed Angela, then motioned for Lena to sit beside the blonde. That accomplished, she took a long hard look at Lena’s toned thighs, her lithe figure, Angela’s near-perfect form; the healthy amount of muscle-to-fat ratio the doctor possessed.

“I think it’s time for this fat turtle dove’s mates to pack on some pounds of their own.” She looked at Lena, at her adorable face and imagined it larger. Cheek after cheek drooping down before all of them merge into one enormous jowl of blubber. Lena’s butt, growing shelf after shelf, roll after roll until it matched her own current enormity. Angela’s thighs growing so big she could barely waddle two steps before needing to stop and pant harshly until she caught her breath. The doctor’s belly growing into a great buddha belly and then an apron that touched the floor even when standing up. Bigger and wider until they were living monuments to the peace they had all had a part in bringing about. “What do you say beloveds?” Their answer came in a flurry of kisses all along her face, Fareeha beaming as she placed both palms on two sets of firm abs and conjuring the moment as they softened into mighty guts, leftovers of two burgeoning appetites.


End file.
